The Lullaby
by DarkDreamer168
Summary: ((HH one shot... im famous for them haha more info however inside))


**(A/N: Well, i know alot of people are wondering when ill write a full story haha. I have a H/H story in progress.. although i have no idea how long it will take for me to finish it. So, until then look for more one shots winks happy holidays everyone)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room only illuminated by moonlight, there was a small baby girl crying in her cradle. The door suddenly swung open and a young girl about 18 came into the room in a pink robe, and her brown curls were going every direction as she carried a bottle into the nursery. The child stopped crying almost instantly as the woman placed the warm bottle into her mouth. The woman picked the baby up carefully and held it in her arms humming a lullaby. The child began to cry again however, as soon as the bottle was taken from its mouth.

Hermione sighed in desperation, and then felt a breeze come in from the window that had been open to keep the baby cool. she smiled, and then grabbed the maroon/gold blanket that lay in the cradle. She wrapped the blanket around the child and began to hum a different lullaby.

"Hush baby.. its alright.. mommas here..._If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream, and for a fraction of a second you cant remember where you are... just open your window and follow your memory upstream, to the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star."_

The baby stopped crying, tears still sliding down her cheeks from before. She looked up at the woman puzzled as she sang, although the child had heard that song before. The woman smiled and kissed her forehead, placing the baby in the cradle once more. She ran her hands along the imprinted initials in gold on the baby blanket that read "Harry Potters Daughter", and sighed as tears reached her eyes.

she remembered the day she had been knitting the blanket, the day right before the final battle... she had just finished the last thread and was looking at her accomplishment..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

"Harry look its finished!" hermione said a smile apparent on her face.

"Yes, love.. i see it is." A raven haired boy came from across the room and sat before her on his knees. he smiled at her, and placed his ear upon her rather large stomache and kissed it before getting back to his feet.

"Harry! you're way to lovey dovey for your own good"

"Im sorry hermione.. i cant help it." He smirked at her however, and hermione began to laugh.

"I want this thing out of me harry.. look at what you are putting me through" Hermione said giggling. just then she felt something trickle down her leg and realized her water had broken. "HARRY!! its time!"

"Oh come on hermione its not that bad..." Harry said as he kissed her cheek and got up to leave.

"NO! Harry! you dont understand! its time! my water broke"

"well we'll get you another.."

"no.. my WATER broke!"

Suddenly harrys face became unreadable as he spun around, fear apparent in his eyes. he rushed over to her and doing his best he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Harry! get.. madam.. pomfrey... NOW!!!!" Hermione screamed as a contraction had hit her and pain became very apparent.

Harry didnt know how fast he had ran or any of that, but soon he had the headmaster, the nurse, and Ron in the room with him. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were tending to hermione while harry and ron were outside the head girls room listening to her scream. Ron began to chuckle to himself, and harry became upset that he could laugh at a time like this.

"Whats so funny weasely??"

"Shes got some set of lungs on her.." ron said laughing still

Harry began to laugh as well as he remembered how the baby had been concieved... with plenty of sound spells to keep her screaming non existant to other people. He then saw Rons face became red and a tear fell down his face. He realized of course this had to be hard for Ron. Ron had loved hermione first, and when he had told hermione how he felt, hermione had told him how she couldnt because she loved harry. Harry had always felt bad about this.. but that was also when he realized he felt the same way for her.

Just then the screaming stopped and a babys cry could be heard. Both boys stopped what they were doing and a loud gasp came from harry. Ron smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Go in Harry.. they're yours.." and he winked at him as he left the room.

Harry opened the door slowly and went inside. Dumbledore left and it was just madam pomfrey and hermione in there, with hermione holding a small bundle in a pink blanket.

"Harry... its a girl..." Hermione said. Her hair was all frizzled and sticking up right and to her face. it was obvious she had sweated and she looked completely worn out. Harry had never seen anyone look more beautiful than she did right then.

He walked over to the bed slowly, and then the pink bundle moved. Harry jumped back, and hermione giggled at him.

"She wont bite you harry.. come here.. hold your daughter.." Hermione held the bundle out and harry took it.

Harry stood there unsure of what to do really, and then the bundle kicked off the blanket slightly and a pair of brilliant green eyes a a tuft of red hair became apparent. He smiled brightly at the child in his arms, who looked like a small version of his mother. He ran a finger over the hair on her head and she seemed to stare at him as if she knew who he was. Just then, she began to cry.

Hermione became worried that harry would panic, but instead when she reached for the child, harry held her tightly against his chest and hermione watched as harry began to sing a song to her. She smiled and listened to harrys voice as he held his daughter. Their daughter.

"shh.. its okay Kalista... _If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream, and for a fraction of a second you cant remember where you are...just open your window and follow your memory upstream, to the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star"_

Hermione let the tears fall down her face as Harry sat on the bed with her and placed the baby between them. He stared into her eyes and hermione leant forward and they shared a deep kiss. the looked down to the child cooeing beside them, and smiled.

"So her name is Kalista then?"

"Kalista Lily Potter...Callie for short" Harry said sticking his tounge out at hermione

"Its beautiful... shes beautiful..who knew that harry potter could have such wonderful kids" Hermione teased as he leant down and kissed the childs head, causing the baby to cry again.

"Harry.. sing the rest of the song.."

"If i can remember it.." he said, his eyes shining with tears over how he even knew the first part.

He placed an arm around hermione, and she put her head on his chest as they held their baby together, and she listened as harry sang more of the lullaby.

"_I believe a light that shines on you, will shine on you forever... and though i cant gaurentee theres nothing scary hiding underneath you bed, im going to stand gaurd like a postcard of a golden retriever, and never leave till i leave you with a sweat dream in your head._ i love you Callie.."

The baby had stopped crying and was now asleep in their arms. Hermione was falling asleep as well, as harry finished the song....'

END FLASHBACK

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione remembered the rest of the song as tears had reached her eyes. She picked the child up and finished singing to her.

"_Im gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow.. gonna paint a sign so you'll always know. as long as one and one is two, there could never be a father who loves his daughter more than i love you. Trust your intuition, its just like going fishing, you cast your line and hope you get a bite. But you dont need to waste your time worrying about the marketplace, trying to help the human race struggling to survive its harshest night. Im gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow, gonna paint a sign so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two, there could never be a father who loves his daughter more than i love you..."_

Kalista was now asleep in her cradle. Hermione smiled, and thanked Merlin that harry had been there the day of her birth to teach her that lullaby. She smiled as she cursed harry, and then her smile disappeared remembering that he wasnt here to sing it to either of them now, because he had died the very next day protecting the wizarding world. She turned to leave, and then the breeze came back. She looked out into the night sky and saw a single shining star. She smiled with tears in her warm brown eyes, as she sat in the armchair across Kalistas bed.

As soon as her eyes were closed, a mist came into the room. Suddenly a misty figure took shape and looked at both girls and smiled. The black haired figure closed the window, and then whispered to the both of them....

_"im gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow, gonna paint a sign so you'll always know. as long as one and one is two, there could never be a father who loves his daughter more than i love you..."_

The mist disappeared, leaving the two sleeping girls in a very warm sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
